Akuma Kyoudai
by goodmorningusa
Summary: What if Naruto and Gaara had met before the  chuunin exams? And they were great friends? Only to be split apart? What would happen when they met again?


**Akuma Kyoudai (demon brothers)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did I would be writing this in the computer room of my mansion.**

"talking**"**

'_thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

**Japanese word guide:**

**Arigato gozaimasu= thank you very much**

**Aka= red**

**Hige=whiskers/mustache **

**Akiaki suru = to be sick, fed up, bored to death..**

**Summary: What if Naruto and Gaara had met before the chuunin exams? And they were great friends? Only to be split apart? What would happen when they met again?**

**Chapter 1: F.U.N**

The reason Gaara was here; simple. His father, A.K.A the fourth Kazekage had a meeting, and he couldn't order anyone to be Gaara's babysitter on such short notice. The only solution; bring Gaara with him.

"Do you think anyone here will play with me?" Gaara asked his uncle, Yashamaru. Normally, it was his duty to watch Gaara, back at in Suna. But the Kazekage needed assistance during this meeting.

"We can't be too sure… But I can still play with you." Yashamaru quickly responded. The truth was, he hated Gaara. But due to the Kazekage's orders, Yashamaru must watch and pretend to care for Gaara, just like a real uncle would.

"Thanks…" Gaara mumbled. '_But it wouldn't be the same…_'Gaara thought. After all, he was -give or take some- a normal boy, and he did need someone his age to play with.

...

"Arigato gozaimasu Iruka-sensei!" this deafening scream could be heard all round Konaha as Naruto Uzamaki begged his teacher for buying him ramen. They were at Ichiraku Ramen, where Naruto was being handed his bowl. "Everyone knows Ichiraku's ramen is the best!"

Iruka was doing his best to avoid the stares people were giving him. "Okay Naruto but this is the last bowl," Iruka said as he handed the owners -an old man and his daughter Akane- the last of his money. "I won't be sucked into 5 bowls like last time."

...

After ramen, Naruto went searching for his favorite swing. Actually, it was an old and used swing. The tree branch it was tied to was old and the rope was cutting. It was very dangerous swing. Most of the villagers wouldn't allow their kids there, at least, that was the excuse Iruka told Naruto. But the real reason was the villagers didn't want their children playing at a place Naruto –or as they saw him, the reincarnation of the nine tailed fox- played.

But when Naruto arrived, he received a shock. There was already a child playing on his swing. He –Naruto could make out his gender- had fiery red hair. He was wearing a tan turtleneck -that was quite baggy on his small figure- and black baggy pants with black ninja shoes, which –of course- revealed his toes. The boy was just looking down –Naruto couldn't tell at what- and was kicking his feet. This boy obliviously didn't know how to swing.

Naruto moved closer to the boy. He realized the boy was humming. Naruto moved closer. "Um…" Naruto began. "That's my swing your... um… sitting on," Naruto continued as he pointed to the swing "and…uh… so yeah…"

The boy looked up. Naruto was shocked. The boy was crying! He had tears coming out of his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. "Why are you crying!" Naruto shouted.

The boy was shocked. "I'm just… lonely… I have no one to play with." Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked. Normally whenever he asked a village child something their parent would come out of nowhere and drag them away.

"Where are your parents?" Naruto wanted to know. Honestly. The red haired boy whipped away one of his tears and said "Dad is in a meeting. Yashamaru is there too so I'm really lonely."

"Aka! You and I could play together!" Naruto found himself blurting this out. There was a long silence.

'_What if he doesn't want to play with me!'_

But then the redhead smiled. '_Maybe I have a friend!' _"Okay," Gaara paused thinking of an appropriate nickname for the blonde boy. "Hige, what do you want to play?"

For a second, Naruto fumed.

_'Hige?' what a weird nickname!'_

But then he came back to his senses when he remembered he had given Gaara a nickname. 'Aka'.

"Oi, I'm not Hige I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

"I'm Gaara. Hige, what should we play?" Gaara smiled.

Naruto smiled back at Gaara. "For starters, I can teach you how to swing." Naruto was referring to the hanging seat Gaara was sitting on. "When you go up high, put your legs out in front of you. When you're coming back down, put them under you like your kneeling."

Naruto gave Gaara the first push. Following Naruto's instructions the best he could –because explaining was not Naruto's best concept– Gaara successfully learned how to swing.

Then they switched. Gaara pushed and Naruto swung. They switched again. Then Naruto gave Gaara the hardest push of all.

"AAAH!" was the last that Naruto heard before the swing came down and he saw it was empty. Had he pushed too hard? Naruto already knew the answer to that. Before he cold think he started running. It was as if his feet were moving on their own.

'_What if when I find him, no, If I find him what if he doesn't want to play anymore?'_

Naruto's heart and mind were having a war by the time he found Gaara. At first, it looked like Gaara was sleeping, but then Naruto looked closer. Gaara was lying flat on his back, eyes closed, arms and legs sprawled on the cold forest floor.

Naruto acted fast. He ran to Gaara and checked for a pulse. Thank god, Gaara's heartbeat was slow and steady. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Using all of his strength, he picked Gaara up and carried him of somewhere.

...

When Gaara opened his eyes, he realized he had no idea where he was. He tried to sit up. He stopped when a pain went up his back. Whenever he laid on his back or side, it would hurt again. The only relief he could get was by lying on his stomach. "Hige?"

Gaara's eyes examined the room. It was plain. Nothing special. "Hige?" He asked again. He sat up, taking in all the pain he was receiving from his back.

Then suddenly the door opened and a woman walked in. she was wearing all white, a dress that stopped at her knee's, gloves, flats and she was carrying a clipboard. This woman could be identified as a nurse. Gaara was in a hospital.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked. Gaara tilted his head before answering. "Akiaki suru." It was true. Gaara felt sick to his stomach. He truly just wanted to see Naruto-

"Hige!" Gaara shouted. He forgot all about his little blonde. "Where is he?"

"H-hige? Who's that?" The nurse struggled to respond.

Gaara had enough of it. He hopped out of his hospital bed and out of the room, ignoring the pain in his back and the nurse calling out for him to come back. Outside of the hospital Gaara tripped and fell. That's when he realized his clothes had been changed. He was now wearing a long hospital gown. It was light blue and trailed to the ground.

Gaara peeled himself off the ground. That's when he saw it. A little red spot growing fast.

Blood…

To be continued…

**So what do you guys think? Chapter 1 is kinda off topic but the second chapter will bring in iruka and kakashi and (gasp) the 3****rd**** hokage! O ya I want to apologize for the short chapter. Each chapter will grow longer. This is my first fanfic but please tell me everything that's wrong so I can grow better.**

**Next chapter: You Found Me**


End file.
